The 5 Necklaces
by orangenerdsaregood
Summary: Just your average mario fic PG13 just to be safe
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the mario bros series however many of the characters in this story i made up   
  
A/N: i was looking at some old files on my comp one day and found a bunch of my old mario fics so i put some up so exscuse the stupidity of these fics created 2 years ago. This is the only page Im putting the disclaimer on.  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago, five princesses were born by the same mother, Queen Rhonada, They were named: Sugar, Jade, scarlet, ginger, Amber, sapphire. They were all identical. Queen Rhonada was very sick and died soon after. The princesses had to go somewhere, but there was noone to take them. As luck would have it, a group of traders had come into town and would each take one princess to their kings. Princess Sugar was sent to Miserable Mountain, Princess Jade was sent to Valentine Village, Princess Scarlet was sent to Berry Bay, Princess Amber was sent to Time Town, and Princess Sapphire was sent to Crêpe City. They never saw each other again and as they grew older, they couldn't even remember. They didn't know it, but they each had a secret power. If they joined together at their birthplace on their 18th birthdays, they could create a power stronger than anything in the world. The evil Captain Cindery wanted that power... He captured the princesses onto his sky ship where his three faithful followers await him… Milto, Frothward, and Monica. There is only one thing that will save them…. Mario, Toad, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Peach. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure Begins  
  
Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Peach were playing a game of tennis in the castle courtyard. The Princess Had just baked a cake, which Mario was eager to dig in to. Just then Toad came running out into the courtyard.  
  
Toad: Princess, I have terrible news.  
  
Princess: What is it Toad?  
  
Toad: The Kings of Miserable Mountain, Valentine Village, Berry Bay, Time Town, and Cr`epeCity request Mario's services immediately. It appears that each of their princesses has been kidnapped! (Toad went on and on with the details…)   
  
Mario: moamma mia! I can't do this alone. I'm goanna need help  
  
Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Toad grin.  
  
Mario: ok well do it together  
  
Peach: and I'll send all of you cakes and pies.  
  
Mario licks his lips.  
  
Mario: Ok we leave now!  
  
(Back at the ship…)  
  
Captain Cindery: Frothward, I request your assistance.  
  
Frothward: (stumbling) yes sir?  
  
Captain Cindery: It seems Mario and his little gang of friends have caught on to our plan I need you to…  
  
Frothward: Yes sir?  
  
Captain Cindery: Get Milto down here immediately and tell him to put each of the princesses in a separate monument in their towns.  
  
Frothward: In their towns sir?  
  
Captain Cindery: yes in their towns so no 1 suspects there to go. And don't ruin anything!  
  
Frothward: sighs ok sir ill tell Milto.   
  
(Back at the prison)  
  
The Princesses were all sobbing and crying. Captain Cindery had told them that they had powers, but no one, not even the princesses themselves knew what they were.  
  
(Frothward came over to unlock the cage)  
  
Frothward: Your getting separated…. 


	3. The Miserable Mansion

The Miserable Mansion  
  
The five travelers were set out on their adventure.  
  
Luigi: hmmm where shood we start?  
  
Toad: I know! Lets go to their towns to investigate and ask questions!  
  
Mario: good plan  
  
They set off for Miserable Mountain, and after crossing a meadow of flowers and a pond with a bridge; they saw the gate to Miserable Mountain  
  
They started to walk in, and a guard stopped them  
  
Guard: Names? Sorry but our king and the princess is missing so we have to have extreme caution  
  
Luigi: Luigi Mario  
  
Toad: Toad Toadstool  
  
Bowser: Bowser Koopa  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi  
  
Mario: Mario Mario  
  
Guard: Oh! You were sent by King Leniot. Please, Enter!  
  
The whole place was gray and well miserable- looking. It was a Victorian style place with most of the town at the mountains base, and towners were greeting each other. Everyone was cheerful  
  
There was a big mansion atop the hill.  
  
Mario: ok where's the king live  
  
Bowser: we should ask some villagers  
  
Luigi: hey you where does the king live?  
  
Villager: Atop the hill over there.(He pointed left) But I wouldn't go there if I were you. There are enemies and traps. Plus the castle has a few possessed guards.  
  
Mar: Well it shouldn't be a problem. Yoshi can eat the small enemies, Bowser can fire blast the large ones, And if that fails, me toad and luigi will jump on them.  
  
Villager: well ok go if you want…  
  
They started up the hill. At first it was the usual a goomba here, a koopa there… then they saw a huge Banzai Bill. Mario, toad, luigi, and bowser ducked at once.  
  
Yoshi: whew that was close  
  
They worked there way up. Then it came into view. A huge castle, with vines growing up the sides and a tower at top with a toad poking its head out the window it saw Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi and blew a trumpet.  
  
A guard opened the door. He looked happy  
  
The door slammed and the guard grinned evilly  
  
Guard: now I have you you wont escape.  
  
They ran through the castle up some floors and locked themselves in a room. They turned around and looked. It was a big room with a canopy bed with a white sheer drape stood in the corner there was a white sheer draped vanity and a huge wardrobe  
  
Mario: this must be the Princesses room  
  
They saw a photograph in the vanity. Bowser ran to look at it  
  
The picture was of a platinum haired girl with silver streaks and wearing a white ball gown in the corner it said _All my love Princes Sugar  
  
They heard a yelp from the next story  
  
Yoshi: Lets go  
  
They ran all the way to the top story where King Leniot was being tied up by two happy looking Boom-Booms.  
  
Toad: Hey what are you doing!?  
  
Boomboom1: Frothward hired us as soon as he knew you would investigate the castle for clues  
  
Boomboom2: yeah 200 gold coins AND a mushroom each!  
  
Bowser tackled them to the ground  
  
Bowser: Where's the Princess?  
  
Boomboom1:I..uh..don't know  
  
Boomboom2: ok ok she's in the big mansion at the top of the mountain.  
  
Boomboom1: Thanks a lot now Frothward is goanna get mad real mad and wont pay us  
  
They untied the king while the boom booms continued to argue about if they were going to get paid or not, and they headed out  
  
(Back at the ship in the Captain's Office…)  
  
Captain Cindery was sitting at his desk. Frothward, Milto, and Monica were sitting in the armchairs  
  
Captain Cindery: Wellwellwellwellwell… I send you to keep the king tied up and you hire two Boom Booms job! And with my money too!  
  
Frothward: I-I'm sooo sorry  
  
Captain Cindery jumped on the desk and roared: Your sorry! That's not goanna cut it!  
  
Captain Cindery: ok, all 3 of you down to the mansion where Princess Sugar is hidden.  
  
Monica: Unfair, I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!  
  
Milto: You never do anything.  
  
Monica: Aww shut up…  
  
(The five travelers were eating lunch in the town square where King Leniot had provided them with all the food they wanted as a thank-you)  
  
Toad: so all we have to do now is go to that mansion find princess sugar.  
  
Luigi: no really that simple cindery is sure to have traps, guards, and enemies…  
  
Mario: well, shouldn't be too hard. Luigi and I are used to the castle thing, and bowser knows all about what's inside  
  
Bowser: It is getting kind of late, though. Let's just go tomorrow.  
  
(They book in at the local Heart-breaking Hotel)  
  
The next day…  
  
They headed up to the mansion. There were a lot of pits with munchers in them. There were also a bunch of goombas, koopas, bobombs, and they even saw two parabombs. Then they saw the mansion. There were two Rocky Wrenches up in a tower. The wrenches looked down at Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi and fired a cannon. A bullet bill came out and angrily chomped it's teeth at yoshi.  
  
Bowser shoved Yoshi out of the way. The bullet bill went flying into the distance.  
  
Yoshi: Whew that was close.  
  
They went into the mansion. A Twomp almost fell right on them. Then, Luigi was attacked from behind by Milto. He fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
Mario: Luigi!  
  
Toad: I'll take him back into town. You guys stay here and try to rescue the Princess. Bye  
  
He grabbed Luigi and they ran off to get to the Miserable Medical Center.  
  
Mario turned around  
  
Mario: You!  
  
But milto was already gone.  
  
Bowser: We better be careful. I say we split up. Yoshi go with Mario.  
  
Yoshi: What about you?  
  
Bowser: I've had experience with these things, I'll be ok.  
  
So they split up. Bowser went up the stairs, while Mario and Yoshi went down to the basement.  
  
Down in the dark, small, basement there was only one single Boo.  
  
Mario and Yoshi approached him.  
  
Boo: don't come any closer!  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Boo: Ok Ok, if you must know the stairs were a trap  
  
Yoshi: Huh?  
  
Boo: don't let anyone know I told you  
  
Then he disappeared  
  
Mario: Wait! The stairs Bowser went on!  
  
They ran out and when they got back to the first story, the stairs were gone  
  
There were other stairs on the opposite side of the room  
  
They went up those stairs.  
  
There was a table, two chairs and a chest in the corner. Yoshi opened the chest  
  
Inside was a necklace with an amulet on it. The amulet was a black crystal.   
  
Yoshi wanted to eat it, but Mario said no  
  
Mario: We should wait and ask somebody  
  
Yoshi: Oh fine  
  
They continued on going up stair case after staircase and then they came to a room where there was a strange music playing  
  
Yoshi: Where's that coming from?  
  
Then Milto and Frothward bursted out  
  
Mario: YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Milto: Us. We can't have you taking Princes Sugar now can we? It would be against our master's orders. Right, Frothward?  
  
Frothward: Oh..um yes, can't have you taking our princess.  
  
Mario took out a starman and knocked out both of them. They fainted and the starman wore off  
  
Mario: Glad that's taken care of  
  
Then Monica stepped out.  
  
Monica: I'm not like them. I've been in training for Captain Cindery since I was 10.  
  
Mario punched her, but she dodged it.  
  
Monica: Gotta do better than that boys.  
  
Yosh snuck up behind her and hid. Mario knew what he was up to.  
  
Mario: Hey your shoes untied.  
  
Monica: Huh?  
  
She looked down at her white go go boots with no laces at all  
  
Yoshi wrapped his tongue around her legs. Mario came up and socked her nose 3 times. She screamed and he took out a club and hit her on the head. She fainted. There was a small door behind her. They went in and found Bowser and Princess Sugar tied up. Yoshi ran to Bowser and untied him. Mario untied the princess.  
  
Princess Sugar: Thanks, I was starting to get sick of it in here. Who are you?  
  
Mario introduced himself, and why he had came.  
  
Princess Sugar: Well, I think I know what my power is. Wish granting! Let me try and grant you a wish.  
  
Mario: Ok I wish that all the princesses were rescued and-  
  
Princess Sugar: Wait I don't think I can do that. Can you try something smaller?  
  
Mario: Sure, I wish we knew what this was.  
  
He pulled out the necklace  
  
Princess Sugar: Oh I already know what that is. It's supposedly has some kind of power in it. Well, I don't know you keep it.  
  
She gave the necklace to Mario  
  
Princess Sugar: Anyway, I have to go now. Bye!  
  
She opened the door and left.  
  
Bowser: Well, we saved one princess, four more to go.  
  
(Back at the ship…)  
  
Captain Cindery was sitting at his desk, as usual. Milto and Frothward were sitting down. Monica had a bandage on her nose.  
  
Captain Cindery: THE PRINCESS WAS SAVED!!! How could this happen?  
  
Milto: Well, sir, Frothward and I set up a trick staircase, and Bowser-  
  
Captain Cindery: Thinking, Hmm the name rings a bell…Bowser?  
  
Milto: and then we were knocked out.  
  
Monica: That's when I came in. If that stupid green rat hadn't have wrapped it's slimy tongue around my legs, the princess would have still been tied up in the chair.  
  
Captain Cindery: Nevermind, nevermind, nevermind… All of you! Down to Valentine Village.  
  
Frothward: But sir, won't Mario and his friends try the same approach?  
  
Captain Cindery: Don't question my authorities!  
  
Frothward: I'm telling you it won't work-  
  
Captain Cindery: I said GO!  
  
(They left his cabin)  
  
(Meanwhile, back in Miserable Mountain's town square…)  
  
Toad: So that's how it happened? Cool!  
  
Mario: And she was wearing this green ring, I noticed.  
  
Mario and Yoshi had just finished telling Luigi and Toad about the rescue.  
  
A postman came up to them  
  
Postman: 'scuse me but is any of you Mario?  
  
Mario: Yeah that's me.  
  
Postman: well, here ye go  
  
He handed Mario a package.  
  
Mario opened it with curiosity  
  
Inside was a letter that he opened it  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
How is it in Miserable Mountain? I've heard good things about it.  
  
Have you gotten any clue to where Princess Sugar is? I'd appreciate  
  
It if you wrote back. Take care.  
  
Love,  
  
Peach  
  
PS: Say hi to Toad, Yoshi, Luigi, and Bowser for me!  
  
Underneath the letter was a huge stack of Blueberry pies.  
  
They dug in.  
  
After they were finished eating, they wrote to Peach and packed up their things. They were off to Valentine Village. 


	4. Maze MixUp

The Maze Mix-Up  
  
They decided to take the Tear-jerking Train to Valentine Village. As they were boarding, Mario took a look at his amulet. He thought for a moment it changed, but it was probably his imagination. After a long and scenic train ride, they were finally at Valentine Village.   
  
Mario: Well, here we are.  
  
It was a very tiny town. There as a maze, a hotel, a couple other buildings, and a few houses. Everything was pink, red, or white. There were little hearts everywhere, and everyone was walking in couples.   
  
A pretty Toad girl walked up to them.  
  
Toad Girl: Hi! My name is Tamira Toad! Do you have any questions about our village?  
  
Mario: No we-  
  
Luigi: Do you have any tourist sites?  
  
Tamira: Yes! We do! We have the museum of famous couples, and our lovely Valentine Maze. Sadly, it's shut down now.  
  
Mario: Well, we have to go-  
  
Yoshi: Where's the best place to eat around here?  
  
Tamira: I suggest the Crushes Café, a personal favorite of mine!  
  
Mario: Ok, come on-  
  
Toad: Got a boyfriend?  
  
Tamira: Well (she blushed) no!  
  
Mario: Ok, we really have to go. We came here to save a princess  
  
Tamira: Oh! So you're Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi. I've heard you came to save our princess Jade. Her boyfriend is worried sick. (She turned to leave)  
  
Toad: Oh…uh…wait!   
  
Tamira: Huh?  
  
Toad: Want to …uh go out to dinner tonight?  
  
Tamira: Sure. See you at 7:00. Here's my address.  
  
(She scribbled it down on a piece of paper)  
  
Tamira: Bye!  
  
Toad: Whoa! Can you believe I actually got a date with her?  
  
Mario: great, well c'mon it's time to go.  
  
Luigi: Where?  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Luigi: Yeah where?  
  
Mario: Uh, Let's see. This town has two places big enough to put all the creatures, the princess, and a few traps in.  
  
Yoshi: What?  
  
Mario: The maze and the hotel.  
  
Bowser: Well that Tamira girl said the maze was closed down. Maybe because it's being used to put a princess in. Toad, your girlfriend is with them!  
  
Toad: She is not! So it's closed down, let's check it.  
  
They went to the maze.  
  
Then they heard voices  
  
Voice1: Heheheheheheh. Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi will never suspect a closed down maze to be where the princess is hiding. Plus, we're so lucky it came equipped with monsters already.  
  
Voice 2: Shut up Frothward!   
  
Frothward: I'm soooo evil heheheheh…  
  
Voice2: I said SHUT UP!  
  
Frothward: Okokokokokokok.  
  
Mario: So. The princess is hidden in a 100 square ft. maze. This is goanna be difficult.  
  
Toad: What time is it?  
  
Mario: Toad, that's wayyy off the subject.  
  
Luigi: 5: 46  
  
Toad: Well…can I uh… you know, not come along. I have a date, and I don't want to miss it.  
  
Mario: Whatever, but next time you come along.  
  
Toad left.  
  
Mario: There's four of us now so let's split up like me and bowser did. Luigi, you go with bowser.  
  
Luigi and Bowser went left.  
  
Mario and Yoshi went right  
  
The maze was painted all white, and there were a border of red hearts along the top.  
  
Then two Bullet Bills shot out of the hearts. They were painted pink and had hearts in their eyes. They came up to Mario and Yoshi and kissed them on the cheeks.   
  
Mario: Oh no! They're sucking the life out of us.   
  
But nothing happened.   
  
Yoshi: sucking the life out of us?  
  
Mario: ………..  
  
Then two koopa troopas with shiny jewels encrusted in their shells, hugged Mario and Yoshi.  
  
More enemies came as they conquered, giving Mario and Yoshi chocolates, roses, and teddy bears.  
  
The same way for Bowser and Luigi.  
  
Everyone was so confused. Finally, Bowser and Luigi made it to a huge stage with a giant glittery heart behind it. Frothward and Milto came out.  
  
Frothward: Had enough torture yet?  
  
Bowser: Eh?  
  
Milto: Didn't the monsters…  
  
Luigi: They showered us with love, but that's about it  
  
Milto: Grrr. Frothward, I told you we should have used our enemies, but nooooo. You said we had to use the ones that came with the maze.  
  
Frothward: Me? You're the one who always forgets the goombas.  
  
Milto: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Frothward: Well, anyway, it's better this way. We get to see them tortured.  
  
Milto: Your right heheheheh…  
  
They went inside a door and sent out a troop of Chargin Chucks.  
  
Luigi: Uhoh  
  
Mario and Yoshi arrived.   
  
Mario: What's going on?  
  
Milto: CHARGE!!!  
  
Mario pulled out a fire flower and used it. Two chucks down  
  
Yoshi used his tongue. Another one down  
  
Bowser fired. All the chucks were gone.  
  
Then Frothward and Milto came out.  
  
Frothward: Looks like you'll have to get through us.  
  
Luckily, Mario still had some fire flower left.  
  
They all attacked at once.   
  
Bowser and Mario used fire.  
  
Yoshi and Luigi jumped.  
  
Milto and Frothward were knocked out.  
  
Then Monica came out.  
  
Monica: Got through those two again? Well, I've practiced since our last meeting. Take this!  
  
She floated in the air, turned completely on her side, and ran on their faces. Bowser blew fire, and she was out.   
  
Their noses hurt, but now they could rescue the princess.  
  
They went into the heart room and untied her.  
  
Princess Jade: Thank you! I heard you would come rescue me, but frothward said you were dead. Now I can see my boyfriend again. Here, I want you to have this.   
  
She gave Mario a green necklace.   
  
Yoshi: Do you have any idea what your power is?  
  
Princess Jade: Well, I think it's fortune telling. Listen, I really want to see my friends, I have to go. Chow!  
  
(She left through the back door) 


	5. SS Cutlass

The SS Cutlass  
  
There was a small bay in Valentine Village that they used to get to Berry Bay.  
  
Their boat was called the Cutlass. Captain Jack gave them first-class rooms, no extra charge. Mario and Luigi got a room, Toad and Yoshi got one, and Bowser got his own.  
  
Bowser: Wow, they kicked us down.  
  
Captain Jack: Will you be needing anything?  
  
Mario: About how long will it take us to get to Berry Bay?  
  
Captain Jack: Oh, about a day. Now, let me introduce you to our fine staff. This is the maid, Shania. And our superb chef, Mark. (It was completely unobvious to Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi, but Jack, Shania, and Mark were really Milto, Monica, and Frothward)   
  
Captain Jack: Well, I must be going.   
  
He went into the steer. Frothward and Monica followed him.  
  
Frothward: So which island are we going to dump them on?  
  
Milto: I already told you, Canza Island. It's full of wild yoshis and other things. Mario and his friends are goners for sure.  
  
Frothward: Ohhh Captain Cindery will be so proud.  
  
Monica: Don't you think that green rat will be able to communicate with the other Yoshis?  
  
Milto: Nahhhh… Anyway, what good will it do, strike up an interesting conversation?  
  
Monica: I guess, you're right.  
  
(Back at Mario and Luigi's cabin…)  
  
Mario: Don't you think it's weird? They just gave us these rooms, and they're being so friendly. A little too friendly, if you ask me.  
  
Mario: Nahh, they're just repaying us for rescuing Princess Jade.  
  
Luigi: Well…  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Mario: Come in.  
  
Monica walked in.  
  
Monica: Hellooo, and which one of you is Mario?  
  
Mario: Meeeeeee!  
  
Monica: Here you go   
  
She gave him a package.  
  
Luigi noticed she was wearing a green ring on her index finger.  
  
Monica: Well, dinner will be served in 10 minutes.  
  
Luigi: Mario, that's Monica!  
  
Mario: Luigi what are you talking about?  
  
Luigi: You were telling me about a green ring on Monica's finger when you fought her.  
  
Mario: Anyone could have that ring, now let's open this package.  
  
They opened it. Inside was a letter from peach.  
  
Dear Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi,  
  
Hi! I heard that you are on the Cutlass right now. Mario  
  
Be careful. I heard that Captain Cindery has spies disguising  
  
Themselves. Watch out, and look for similarities in people.  
  
Well, Enjoy these cakes!  
  
Love, Peach  
  
Underneath it were three chocolate mouse filled cake with vanilla frosting and brownie crumbs.   
  
Mario: Yum!  
  
Luigi: Mario, read that letter over again.  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Luigi: Just do it!  
  
Mario read it over.   
  
Mario: Ohno Luigi, we have to get off this ship!  
  
They got Toad, Bowser, and Yoshi.  
  
They formed a plan.  
  
Bowser: Ok, got it?  
  
Everyone: Got it!  
  
Mario ran to his room and rang the service bell.  
  
Monica's voice came on.  
  
Monica: How can I help you?  
  
Mario: I need you to check out my toilet here, it's messed up.  
  
Monica: Right away.  
  
She came down and looked in the bathroom.   
  
Monica: There's nothing wrong with this-  
  
SLAM!  
  
Mario quickly turned the lock. She was in  
  
Mario: Ok, next round.  
  
Luigi: ran over to Captain Jack  
  
Luigi: Hey, sorry to bother your, er, captaining, but the staff has gone wild and is wrecking the storage supplies.  
  
Milto: What?  
  
Luigi: This way, c'mon!  
  
Milto followed Luigi.  
  
Luigi: In here.  
  
He opened the door to a closet.  
  
Milto went in  
  
Milto: Hey this is the clos-  
  
SLAM!  
  
Milto was in  
  
One more to go. Bowser ran over to Frothward and blew fire in his face. He fainted, and bowser locked him in a trunk.  
  
They all took over the steer.  
  
Mario: Which way is Berry Bay, though?  
  
Yoshi: Hey, here's a map  
  
The map had Miserable Mountain, Valentine Village, Berry Bay, Time Town, and Crêpe City on it. It had a few other places too.  
  
Bowser took over the steering.   
  
Mario: Let's just make one pit stop…  
  
Yoshis surrounded Milto, Frothward, and Monica  
  
Milto: This is all your fault, Frothward. Our own plan backfired  
  
Frothward: How is it my fault?  
  
Monica: Whatever, I just don't like the idea of being on Canza Island surrounded by monkeys  
  
She kicked one away  
  
Frothward: Captain Cindery is not goanna be happy.  
  
(Back at the ship)  
  
Captain Cindery had just gotten them off of Canza Island  
  
Captain Cindery: Well, this is the last straw. First, you lose the second time to Mario and his friends. Second, you take one of my private ships, attempting to kill Mario and his friends.  
  
Frothward: We're sorry…  
  
Captain Cindery: Well, Frothward this is the end of the line for you. One more mistake and you're fired!  
  
Milto: The whole thing was basically his idea, sir.  
  
Captain Cindery: Well, Milto, I need you to do me some extra things, anyway.  
  
He handed him a list  
  
Captain Cindery: Now out! All of you! I can't even stand to look at your faces.  
  
They left his room. Milto headed upstairs to do his tasks, while Monica and Frothward headed downstairs.  
  
Monica: You know, you've pretty much got the best deal, with Captain Cindery hating you. I mean he doesn't want you to do anything, which gives you plenty of free time.  
  
She touched his arm  
  
Frothward: Well, now that you think about it…  
  
Monica: Well, see you later…  
  
She went into her room  
  
Frothward: Come to think of it, she doesn't look half-bad… Oh, what am I saying, crushing my co-workers? Anyway, it's time for bed.  
  
He went into his room. 


	6. Imposter

Mario VS Mario  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi had gotten to Berry Bay safely. It was a quaint seaside harbor; you know, gray skies, sailboats… There was an Inn, General Store, Lighthouse, and some houses. Also, a tavern.   
  
Mario: Let me take a wild guess. Princess Scarlet is in that lighthouse.  
  
They went into the lighthouse. It had two stories, a gift shop, and a lookout. The Princess was not there.   
  
Mario: Oh, uh, just kidding.  
  
Toad: It was a cool tourist attraction, though.  
  
Toad had bought a hat, shirt, coffee mug, patch, tumbler, magnet, and pen.  
  
They went into the tavern and ordered drinks. They saw a door and were curious to what was in it.  
  
Luigi: Maybe the princess?  
  
They went in and there was a single boo.  
  
Boo: Don't come any closer!  
  
Mario: Hey I remember you!  
  
Boo: ok ok, the basement of the lighthouse. She's in the basement. The Princess is in the basement.  
  
Luigi: We didn't want to hurt you but thanks anyway-  
  
Boo: Please, spare me.  
  
Bowser: Ok, let's go.  
  
They went out side, where there was a big crowd around the lighthouse. Mario came out with the Princess.  
  
Mario: Thank you, Thank you.  
  
Mario: Wait that's me. But how?  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi ran over to Mario. The two Marios stared at each other.  
  
Real Mario: Hey why do you look like me?  
  
Fake Mario: what are you talking about? I'm Mario, of course.   
  
Luigi: I know! I've seen this on TV before! We ask them a question only Mario would know!  
  
Toad: Good Idea!  
  
Luigi: Ok, Mario. What is your last name?  
  
Fake Mario: That's easy. Mario.  
  
Real Mario: Best 2 out of 3?  
  
Bowser: How many times have I kidnapped Peach?  
  
Real Mario: Easy. 114 times  
  
Fake Mario: grrr.  
  
Toad: Ok. When did you and Peach first meet?  
  
Fake Mario: 19… 19… 1987!  
  
Toad: Wrong!  
  
Real Mario: 1981!  
  
Mario ripped off Fake Mario's Mask, revealing him to be… Milto!  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Mario: YOU!  
  
Milto: Me. Now are we gunna fight or what?  
  
Milto raised his fist to punch Mario, but Mario grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground.  
  
Then Monica and Frothward came out, holding hands.  
  
Monica: Mario, it's you again. Well, now it's time to repay me for that little island stunt you pulled.  
  
She went up to Mario and punched his nose.  
  
Mario: Oww (He grabbed his nose)  
  
Then she punched him in the stomach.  
  
Mario: Ugh (He grabbed his stomach)  
  
She punched him in the nose again.  
  
Toad ran behind her and pulled her legs. Her face hit a rock, and she fainted.  
  
Frothward: Nobody messes with my girlfriend like that!  
  
Frothward lunged himself at Mario.  
  
Frothward: DIE!  
  
Luigi: (To Bowser) Since when is she his "girlfriend"?  
  
Mario had backup though. He grabbed Frothward's legs and spun him around and threw him.  
  
Mario: Princess Scarlet, are you ok?  
  
Princess Scarlet: Yeah. Here, I want you to have this.   
  
She gave him a red necklace.  
  
Mario:(Thinking: Why are all the Princesses giving me jewelry?) Uh, thanks. Yeah, do you think you know what your power is?  
  
Princess Scarlet: Yes, I do. Heal wounded battlers.  
  
Mario: Well, I have to go now. Bye!  
  
They headed off. 


	7. Banzai Bill Barn

Banzai Bill at the Barn  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi were headed of for Time Town.  
  
Yoshi: The map says that if we go through these woods we should be in time town.  
  
Luigi: Good.  
  
They went into the woods. It had a lot of goombas. That was it though.  
  
Then there was a part of the woods with no goombas at all. They heard voices.  
  
Monica: (giggles) Yeah I like you too.  
  
Frothward: Hold up, someones here.  
  
Mario: Hide!  
  
They all ducked behind a bush.  
  
Frothward found them.  
  
Frothward: Hey!  
  
Mario, Yoshi, and Toad attacked Monica.  
  
Frothward began to punch them out. They all fainted.  
  
Bowser and Luigi came up   
  
Frothward beat them up too.  
  
They were all knocked out.  
  
Frothward: C'mon, let's go back to the ship…  
  
(Back at the ship, waaaayyy later…)  
  
Monica: Well, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today.  
  
Frothward: Well, it was nothing…  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Monica: Goodnight  
  
Frothward: Hey does this make us a couple?  
  
Monica: Sure.  
  
(In Time Town…)  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi woke up in a white room. It was the Time Town hospital.  
  
Bowser: Huh? What happened?  
  
Doctor: We found you in the woods.  
  
Luigi: Oh, I remember now! We were beat up by Frothward!  
  
Doctor: Err… Froth Ward?  
  
Mario: Yeah he likes this girl. Anyway, we need to rescue a Princess, so-  
  
Doctor: Princess Amber! Oh so you must be Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi.  
  
Yoshi: That's us.  
  
Doctor: Well then, here is a package for you and some letters.  
  
Toad: Thanks.  
  
There was a letter for Toad from Tamira, a letter to Yoshi from Roshi. A mysterious letter for Mario, and a package from Princess.   
  
Mario: Hey who's this from?  
  
Toad: Open it! Open it!  
  
Mario opened it.  
  
Hey Mario,  
  
You better watch out cause I'm coming to get you  
  
Back. You may have beaten me every three times  
  
we have met, but this times goanna be different  
  
Signed,  
  
Milto  
  
Mario: Ohhh, spooky. NOT!  
  
Luigi: All we have to do is fire flower one time, or sock him in the gut. It should be easy.  
  
Mario: It's not like we weren't going to fight him anyway to rescue the princess. Well, let's open this package.  
  
Inside was the usual letter from peach, and a huge shipment of… Sugar cookies with frosting and sprinkles!  
  
So they ate until they were bloated, then went out to explore the town.  
  
It was a medium- sized place, with a huge clock tower in the center of town. There were some other buildings, houses, ect. And there were a few barns off in the distance.  
  
Mario: Let's see… We should first check the clock tower.  
  
The clock tower was just a huge clock. There were no doors to go inside, no openings at all.  
  
Bowser: We should check that farm. (He pointed to the biggest farm)  
  
Luigi: Let's go!  
  
They ran towards the farm, passing everything is site. Then they finally got there. The farm was huge! There was a water mill, a hencoop, animal sheds, a barn, a pond, crops, and a farmhouse!   
  
They knocked on the door to the farmhouse. An old woman answered.  
  
Old Woman: Well hello there, what brings you to this farm Mario?  
  
Mario: Huh? How do you know my name?  
  
Old Woman: What…uh…you're name's Fario you say?  
  
Mario: Uh no, Mar-I-oo.  
  
Old Woman: Oh, well you look just like my nephew. Now what brings you here?  
  
Mario: We were wondering if by any chance, you know where Princess Amber is?  
  
Old Woman: Princess, um…No. Get outa here!  
  
Luigi: Hmmm…  
  
He punched the old woman in the face.  
  
Old Woman: Hey, why you…  
  
Everyone: Milto!  
  
Milto: C'mon Mario, let's fight.  
  
Mario pimp slapped him.  
  
Milto: Hey, well look here… Brass Knuckles  
  
Mario: Uhoh  
  
Milto socked Mario in the gut.  
  
Luigi grave him a face twist and bit him.  
  
Milto: Fine, I give up.  
  
He ran away.  
  
Mario: I think the princess is in that barn.  
  
Everyone looked in the barn. A hay fortress surrounded the Princess. Five Banzai Bills came out. It was difficult to avoid them. Then, Frothward and Monica came out.  
  
Monica: You won't get the princess this time.   
  
Then, spikes came out of her boots and gloves.  
  
Monica: heheheheh…  
  
Mario: m-m-momamia  
  
Toad (whispers) quick bowser sneak up behind both of them and use your fire.  
  
Bowser did, and then they were knocked out.  
  
Mario and the others went to untie the princess.  
  
Princess Amber: Thanks.  
  
Mario: Uh, do you know what your power is?  
  
Princess Amber: Nope, haven't got a clue.  
  
Mario: Are you sure?  
  
Princess Amber: Uh-huh  
  
Mario held out hid hand.  
  
Princess Amber: Uhm…  
  
Mario: Aren't you supposed to say, "I want you to have this," and give me a nacklace?  
  
Princess Amber: Well, if you really want it, here.  
  
She gave him a yellow necklace.  
  
Princess Amber: Well, Bye  
  
(She left) 


	8. The Final Confrontation

Final Confrontation  
  
Mario: Well, now we have one more princess to rescue.  
  
Yoshi: I heard Crepe City is known for its gourmet food  
  
Mario: Yum!  
  
Luigi: Well, I checked the map. Crepe City is just one more mile from here.  
  
Bowser: Good.  
  
Toad: Well, I don't know. I think Monica, Milto, and frothward are just too mad to let us rescue the princess. They're goanna make things as hard as they can be.  
  
They arrived in Crepe City. There were cafes and houses mostly. Then, a shyguy came up to them.  
  
Shyguy: Why hello fine sirs. Would you like to sample an Espresso Vanilla drink?  
  
Mario: Not now-  
  
But yoshi had already drunk it.  
  
Yoshi: Mmmm mmmm good   
  
Mario: We really have to-  
  
Then the sky turned black. A huge ship was sailing over crepe city. They could hear Frothwards voice  
  
Frothward: Mario! I'm talking to you. If you want to save the princess, you have to get through this ship and us!  
  
All the shyguys screamed and ran away.  
  
The ship lowered itself.  
  
Frothward: Come aboard. If you dare…  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi got on the ship. On the deck, there were cannons. The cannons fired. Bullet Bills came out. Mario and Luigi jumped on them. The ship was filled with them. They managed to avoid them then, a Banzai Bill was shot. Everyone ducked. An army of goombas came out. They fire blasted them. Then an army of koopas came out. They jumped on every single one and collected the shells.  
  
Frothward, Monica, and Milto came out.   
  
Milto: Heehaw, we got stronger now.  
  
They threw the shells on them and they all fainted. They ran into the cabin and untied the princess.  
  
Princess Sapphire: Thanks. Here, take this.  
  
She gave him a blue necklace.  
  
Mario: what's this for?  
  
Princess Sapphire: I don't know. I just felt like giving it to you.  
  
Captain Cindery: Not so fast! I've got some unfinished business to take care of… Wellwellwellwellwellwell… Bowser, King of Koopas.  
  
Bowser: No! It can't be! It's you.  
  
Luigi: Did I miss something?  
  
Captain Cindery: Well, Bowser and I are old friends.  
  
Bowser: We used to battle each other. Then I destroyed his kingdom.  
  
Captain Cindery: Yes, I remember it clearly. There were only four survivors: Monica, Milto, Frothward, and myself.   
  
Captain Cindery: Anyway, now we must fight.  
  
Mario noticed that all of the princesses were there, tied up. Captain Cindery had captured them.  
  
Mario pulled out a fire flower and fired. The fire bounced off of captain cindery as if it were a ball.  
  
Captain Cindery: hahahahaha… I am immune to fire.  
  
Mario: Hmmm… He pulled out everything in his pockets, looking for something to get Captain Cindery with. He found nothing. Then all the nacklaces the princesses gave him started to hover in the air. They floated higher and higher, closer and closer… then a blinding light appeared in place of them. It floated down to Mario and touched him; it was almost like it went into him. Mario felt a surge of power. He punched Captain Cindery in the face.  
  
Captain Cindery: Owwww… hey that hurt.  
  
He did it again and again, and then Captain Cindery fell to the floor.  
  
Captain Cindery: Gush, he did it. He defeated me. Nooo now I'll never get the power.  
  
The princesses ran over to Mario  
  
Princess Jade: Mario, you did it!  
  
Princess Amber: You saved us!  
  
Princess Scarlet: And you got the power.  
  
Mario: Power?  
  
Princess Sapphire: The power we could create.  
  
Princess Sugar: You have it now.  
  
Princess Jade: And we want you to keep it.  
  
Mario: No, I couldn't   
  
Princess Scarlet: Well, if you hadn't rescued us, Captain Cindery would have gotten it.  
  
Princess Jade: Thank you Mario.  
  
Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and Luigi headed home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
